Yurami
by Yurs Truly
Summary: AU:Yurami is a tiger hanyou, simple right? wrong. she is living in a world ruled by Inu youkai who wish the death of all felines. and if that isn't bad enough, her best friend falls in love with the lords youngest son! what's a girl to do?


Disclaimer: reads: from script: I do not own Inuya- what the hell? They can't make me say it! They won't!

Lawyers: they won't make you say what?

Me: they won't make me say that I don't own Inuyasha

Lawyers:disappear:

Me: damn…

A/n I know… I already have 3 fics on the go… why start another one? Well, I have writers block on both always and forever and Ali, so I started this one!

A young girl, no older than 15 ran through the forest, dodging arrows that were being shot at her. A tiger's tail was waving wildly behind her, and tiger ears were twitching on her head. The fierce war cries of dog demons trailing behind her could be heard for miles around. They were very angry, the tiger hanyou had managed to escape their prison. A cat, a half-breed cat had defied the greatest demon alive, and now she must pay.

Yurami sat up in bed, and glanced at her clock. 3:37 a.m. of coarse, she would have said fwee hundwed and firty theven o'clock, not that anybody could hear. A 2-year-old tiger hanyou living in a world ruled by dog demons was not the safest person around, and living there without parents would almost guarantee her death within 5 years. She glanced around, trying to concentrate on what had woken her. She sniffed, there it was, a smell. It was disgusting, and was giving her a headache. Looking around once again, she noticed a small trickle of smoke coming from beneath her door. She crawled over to it, tail wagging behind her, ears twitching in all directions, orange eyes darting around the room, as if to make sure she was alone. Once at the door, she slowly reached her hand up to the doorknob. She un-sheathed her claws, and tapped it with one claw. Nothing happened, so she retracted her claws, and tried touching it with a finger. The doorknob was cold. Nothing wrong with it. She slowly turned it, being careful not to make it squeak. Pulling the door open softly, she peeked her head through, and looked into bright amber eyes, the amber eyes of a dog youkai. She squeaked, and threw the door shut, but the smoke she had inhaled was having some effect on her. She was starting to get dizzy, and black dotted her vision. The smoke must have something designed just for feline youkai. Yurami opened her eyes a bit, only to realize she was on the floor. She tried desperately to get up, but to no avail. Soon she was engulfed with darkness.

Yurami opened her eyes. She was lying on something hard. Raising her head she realized what it was, concrete. She looked around. She was in a cell, with a floor, roof, and two walls made of concrete, and two walls made or bars.

"So the little kitty finally decided to wake up, did she?" a rude voice asked from behind her. She swung her head around to look at the barred door behind her. It was a dog demon, but he didn't have the amber eyes of the tai-youkai, but red ones. Just a simple dog demon, not a lord. "So from what I hear, you're a descendant of the so-called 'great' Ryumai, the one who got away 500 years ago, is this true, because if it is, man you're gunna have it bad." Yurami just looked at him, keeping her face strait. "Hey! Talk to me you little runt!" he yelled.

" Yurami, 2, Tiger." She said quietly. The dogs and cats had come up with an agreement in-order to protect their children. Any body under the age of 18, if they were captured, only had to tell their captors their name, age, and breed. If they didn't tell them that, they could be killed, but, if they did say that, they were safe until they were 18. If a child were caught when they were younger, they would be held captive until they were of-age to be killed. If they were at a very young age, they would be kept as a slave for the rest of their miserable life.

"Hmm. So you know the code? Well I suppose being a filthy cat such as yourself, you would need all the protection you could get, wouldn't you?" he asked her, before continuing on his rounds of the prison. Yurami looked around again, looking for anyplace where she would be a little safer. Somewhere in a corner, or on a ledge, but whoever had designed the cell had been smart, and the bar doors were across from each other, so the only corners were easily accessible by the guards. Upon further inspection, she noticed a small window near the top of the cell. She looked around, and noticing that nobody was paying much attention to her, summoned up all the power she had, and felt herself compressing, into a tiger cub form. She then leaped up to the windowsill, and proceeded to make herself comfortable on the small ledge. Looking out of the window, the small tiger thought of what it would be like to be normal. Weather it be human or a demon other than a cat, she didn't care, but she was only 2 and was already sick of life. She did not, however, notice that she was being watched, rather closely, by a security camera.

"So, the hanyou can transform?" a masculine voice full of power and authority asked the room. The servants in the room knew better than to answer. "But it would appear to just be an animal, not a demon. This is strange, but I suppose it could have something to do with her wretched ancestors. I can't believe they actually had cats ruling at one time. Not just cats, they ruled their lands with pathetic little kittens, not that us killing the great old lords would have anything to do with it." A smile crept on his face as he sarcastically said the last part. "I shall go see her, and see what I can do with her." and with that he left.

Yurami raised her head as one of the doors to her cell opened. She stared strait into the face of the greatest demon of all time, Inu-Taisho. She changed lazily back into her human form, and sat with her legs dangling off the edge of the windowsill.

"So, Yurami was it?" he asked her. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Well, I never thought I would ever see the day that we caught one of Ryumai's ancestors." Yurami hissed, or hissed as much as a tiger could. "You see, the reason I decided to come down here myself is that, I'm not quite sure what to do with you. You see, 16 years is a long time to wait, and, seeing as you have Ryumai's blood in you, you could easily escape in that time, so, I was thinking of having a little, challenge. You see, this is how it would go. I let you go now, and I will let you be for 10, no, 15, years. After that time is up, I can look for you to my hearts content. If I find you, I may kill you, even if you are under-age, and if I don't, well then, you live. Or there is the alternative, which is I keep you here until you are of-age, and then I kill you."

Yurami thought about what would happen if she took either option. She was getting nervous, as she had never really liked being put on the spot. She started pushing her claws out, and retracting them. After thinking for quite some time, she decided.

"I'll go with the first one." She said quietly. Inu-Taisho nodded at the guards, who opened the cell, and motioned to her to follow them. She walked out, transforming into her tiger form as she went. As soon as she saw the door, she bounded for it, passing through just as it opened.

'In 15 years, kitten, in 15 years you will lose your life.' He thought to himself as he watched her run off, towards her freedom.


End file.
